Phoenix Reborn
by eternalscrappy
Summary: In this original and alternate take on the Dark Phoenix mythos, a government agent assists an intergalactic squad of warriors stationed on Earth when the legendary Phoenix possess his troubled sister.
1. Part 1

Phoenix Reborn

"Death solves all problems." Joseph Stalin

As the Marko's sit down to eat, the tension in the dining room instantly grew. Rachel, Nathan and their father have not even looked at each other since burying their heads in their plates. They might as well all be alone as they quietly eat dinner in their perfect suburb house.

Wanting to engage his family, the father is the first to break the silence. "It's so good to have you home, Nate. Ever since you started work we rarely get to see you."

Nate answers without looking up. "Yeah. My own success seems to be working against me. Ever since that operation overseas they got me working double time. Even after this short leave they're shipping me off again to another unit."

"Really? What do they have you doing now?"

Nate looks up and sees his father for the first time since sitting down. "Well I can't really say…."

Rachel sarcastically cuts him off. "Oh yeah. Because super agent man over here is too good to tell us common folk about his top secret missions."

"That's enough Rachel. You should be proud of what your brother has accomplished. So young and he's already done so much for this country."

The father regrettably stares at Rachel and misses the little girl she used to be. Ever since her mother died two years ago he's been slowly losing control of her as she becomes a totally different person.

After a moment Nate tries to break the tension between his father and sister. "Actually, Rache, I can't tell you what I'm going to be doing because I don't even know. They said it's a mandatory move and I will find out the details when I get there."

"Well I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad."

"If only your mother was here to…."

Rachel stands up and slams her fists down on the table. "But she's not! Is she?! So why don't we forget about all this 'trying to be a family' bullshit and get on with our lives."

She runs upstairs slamming her feet down on the floor as she walks. Nate and his dad just look at each other from across the table with blank stares. "You got to do something about her, dad. She's a different person every time I come home."

"But how? I'm not a woman. I can't talk to her like her mother did."

"She can't go on like this. Sooner or later…"

"I know. I'm working on it."

"Ok. I'm going to sleep. I got to catch my flight in the morning."

"G'nite, son."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Pops."

As Nate walks upstairs the pictures on the wall catch his eye. He sees all the Christmas and holiday photos of the whole family and can't help but miss his mother.

Rachel stares at herself through the mirror on the wall and even she can barely recognize her face. The dark make-up and eyeliner hide her smile along with the pitch-black bangs of her hair.

She lifts up and takes of her shirt. As she reaches for a tank top on the dresser she can't help but notice the scars on her arms; the reminder, everyday, that her life is not perfect and she may never be happy again.

Her whole life, whenever she needed help, she turned to her mother. She was the one person Rachel felt enough trust to be honest with. But now, she's just a sixteen-year-old girl alone in the world.

Rachel grabs the tank top and pulls it over her head. She starts to hear her brother walk up the stairs and quickly runs to the window. She opens it up, quietly climbs out, and down the side of the house. As she hits the ground she takes off into the night.

After an hour of aimless wandering, Rachel is picked up by her boyfriend Scott. They meet up with some of Rachel's girlfriends and together they go to a party at Scott's friend's house.

As they walked through the front door, Rachel immediately breaks free from her friends and pushes through the crowd to the back of the house. In the kitchen she finds a keg and pours herself a cup chugging it down in only few seconds. Scott finds her and grabs the cup as she starts filling it up again. "Easy baby. Save some for me."

He drinks what little beer was left in the cup and drops it on the ground. "Come on. Let's get some good stuff."

They both walk downstairs to the den and headed over to the bar. "Here we go. The hard alcohol. What you want, Rache?"

"Anything."

She goes behind the bar, grabs a bottle of vodka and starts taking big gulps. Scott leans over and pulls the bottle from her hand. "Damn girl! Slow down. Don't want you getting sick on me. What's gotten into you?"

"Stupid family dinners. I don't see the point. We aren't a family anymore. Nate's never home. Mom is dead. Dad's always at work…."

"Baby, baby, baby. This drinking isn't gonna do it then. Here, take this."

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little container. He opens it up and inside are seven little blue pills. She reaches for one and looks at it in her hand. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it. Would I give you anything that would hurt you? Just trust me. Take it."

"Whatever."

She grabs the bottle back from him and puts the pill washing it down with a gulp. Scott just smiles. "That's my girl. Now let's go mingle."

He grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs.

The next day, Nathan Marko spends the entire morning travelling to his next assignment. Finally, he arrives at the address given to him, but finds nothing but a small building in the middle of the desolate Nevadan desert. He has no clue as to why he was transferred or what he was transferred to. Not even his boss knew when he asked him. All he knows is that he was chosen for the job and he is going to find out why.

After the cab drives away, Nate walks through the front door and is met by a old man in a suit. "Good morning Mr. Marko. Glad to have finally met you. I'm Roger Osborn."

Nate looks around the building lobby and sees no windows. The one room building very plain but at the same time decorative. He is confused as to what he's looking at but the style of decor is the least of his questions at the moment. "Good morning. Mr. Osborn."

The old man stands surprisngly straight and tall. His presence is that of an athlete in his prime and shows no signs of his age other than his face.  
Mr. Osborn extends his hand. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

Nate accepts the handshake noticing the man's strong grip. "Yes, sir. That's one way to put it."  
"Well, Mr. Marko, may I call you Nate?" Nathan nods. "Ok, Nate. You're here because we've chosen you. I've been looking for a new recruit for about ten years."

"You've been watching me for ten years."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've only been watching you for about three. I had to know for sure you would be willing to do this job because once you accept there's no turning back."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nate, this is a job for life. You quit when you die."

"I don't think I quite understand."

Mr. Osborn puts a smile on his face, turns his body and lightly taps Nate on his chest. "Let's take a walk boy."

Nate cautiously follows the man but stays a step behind him. Osborn leads Nate through a single door in front of them and they both enter an elevator. It begins to slowly descend and Nate looks through the glass left wall of the elevator. As it passes the floor Nate's astonished to see a gigantic empty room the size of an airplane hangar.  
Osborn doesn't even look to the window but keeps his focus forward. "You've had quite a career, Nate. Accomplishing more since you joined the CIA than most agents have in forty years of service. Your cunning and bravery has never led you wrong. From your file it would seem you trust no one and only believe what you see with your own two eyes. You always follow your instincts, Nate. Which is why I know you're perfect for this job and will embrace it."

"No disrespect Mr. Osborn, but you're talking as if my career with the CIA is over."

"As far as the CIA is concerned, Mr. Marko, it is."  
The elevators opens up but before Osborn can move forward Nate steps in front of him. "Ok. Enough with the riddles. Why am I here?"

Osborn takes a deep breath and looks Nate in the eye. "In the 1950's a space ship crashed in the Nevada desert. The US government decided to study it. Despite a coverup, the event is a well known a conspiracy.

"But what the public doesn't know is that another ship followed it. On board that ship was the Ambassador of Newly Interstellar Planets for the Royal Galactic Government. He told the people of Area 51 not to be alarmed. That the crash was an accident and they will gladly clean up the mess.

"But course our greedy government wanted more. The Ambassador informed them that they could not be admitted as part of their government until they discovered interstellar travel for themselves, but he would gladly set up an outpost on the planet just incase another incident occured.

"A military unit came here, set up shop, and now run basically a port for passing ships. This is that port."  
Nate skeptically crunches his brow and takes a deep breath in. "You're telling me that you're like the Men In Black and there are aliens running all over the planet?"

"Haha. Oh no Nate. There are about fifteen extraterrestrials currently on the planet, five of which work here. The others are their families. You know, children, spouses. That sort of thing. And we do not act as a hostel. We are simply a pit stop. A port for ships to have maintenance and refuel."

"And you guys are the only ones on the planet?"

"That is correct. We run the Earth's extraterrestrial activities. The only other person that is aware of our existence is the CIA director and even he knows little about our activities. He just knows we exist."  
Nathan begins to crack a smile. "Did Freddy put you up to this? Freddy! Come out you clown! I know you're hiding somewhere!"

"Freddy Jordan? Your colleague? Oh no. We looked into him but his mild obsessive compulsive disorder would have been a problem. And I can assure you, Mr. Marko. This is no joke. Here, would you like to meet the commander?"

Nate just rolls his eyes and goes with it. "Sure. Whatever."

Osborn takes Nate down the hall a little further and turns right into one of the doors. The room is outfitted like a lounge room for employees. Cabinets and couches line the walls as well as a refrigerator and a table in the center. Sitting at the table, a man watches a television hanging from the wall. Osborn moves to the side and places his hand out towards the man. "I present to you Commander Marv Kree."

The six foot six man stands up and towers over Nate. He appears around the age of fifty but still stands tall and strong, like an army general. He extends his hand toward Nate. "Nice to meet you. I assume you're the newbie?"

"And you're supposed to be an alien?" Nate grabs the man's hand and shakes it but does so with a smirk.

"I've seen people that look more like aliens in my high school. This is horrible."

Kree looks at Osborn. "I told you this was a bad idea. We've never had anyone else. We won't need anyone else."

"Well the law requires a representative from the planet to be at the port. You know that. And we've never had anyone else because we haven't needed anyone else. I'm not going to be around forever and he's the only one that would be able to handle a situation should one arise."

"There hasn't been a 'situation' ever. This is a rock to the rest of the universe. We don't need him."

"You know as well as I do he needs to be here. And just in case I want someone that can handle themselves."

Nate completely ignores their conversation and walks to the table and sits down. "So when is the big special effects show that proves to me you're E.T.?"

Kree keeps his back to Nate, extends his arm towards the television with his palm out and fires a blast of energy from it. The light strikes the television, shattering it into a million pieces. Nate falls back out of his chair. "Holy crap"

Osborn throws his hands in the air. "I just bought that thing."

Kree turns around and his human facade slowly fades revealing a blue alien underneath. He walks towards Nate, grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. He then begins to walk towards the wall while Nate's feet dangle a foot from the ground. "Now you listen here. I'm not as welcoming as my human friend. He brought you here believing that you would accept your destiny. But its only destiny because there is no other choice. Now you either accept that fact that this will be your life. Or we will have you dealt with in another fashion. What's it going to be?"

Nate tries to talk but Kree's hand on his throat makes it hard to speak. "I think I'm going to be just fine right here."

"Good. Osborn, show him his room. Welcome to Port 761."

Kree lets him down and walks out of the room. Osborn can only smile. "You're going to have a blast here."


	2. Part 2

As the sun beams down on the back of Rachel's eyelids, she begins to wake up. She tries to sit up but stops when her head screams for her to lie back down. It was an unfamiliar kind of hangover that she'd never felt before. Rachel looks around and doesn't recognize the room she's in. She lies half naked alone in a strange bed.

She gets up as quickly as possible without collapsing, gets dressed and walks downstairs. The house is a mess and she recognizes it as the one she entered last night but can't remember more than that. There are several sleeping men on the floor and she walks around them and out the door.

After walking all morning she arrives home and finds her dad's car is gone. She assumes he's at work even though it's a Saturday. Rachel heads inside and immediately pours herself a glass of water. As she's drinking she feels a pain echoing from her stomach.

She once again tries to recall the events of last night but only draws a blank. She tries to pour herself another glass but the pain grows and moves lower. The girl collapses to the floor and curls into a ball. Her tears shake her body while she tries to stay still to keep it from hurting more.

Kree starts giving Nate a tour. He shows Nate the armory, the cargo bay, the barracks, the cafeteria, the conference room and so on. Nate comes to the conclusion that the building is built like a fortress.

As they are walking, thoughts begin to form in Nate's mind. "So exactly how did you look human before?"

"The natural form of me and my crew is fairly similar to humans. So a little image inducer device allows us to blend in public. The only one who can't is Annihilus. His biology is more insect based so it would be to hard to change his appearance."

"Ok. Another question: why exactly am I here?"

"The law requires at least one member of the planet to be in charge of the port. We only have one because we don't really need anymore. If hostiles land here my crew and I are more than capable of dealing with it. Just sit back, relax and give us orders because you are basically our boss."

"Yeah. I know that. But why me? Why now?"

Kree stops walking and turns to face Nate. "Osborn has been with us since the beginning. He's old. Real old. He's only lived this long because of medicines we have given him. But the body isn't made to last forever. He will die and when he does we need a replacement. He chose you. Why he did? The hell if I know. But he did, so deal with it."

Kree turns back and starts walking. Nate walks alongside of him but doesn't look away. "You know, you really need to get out more."

The Ragnarok soars through the darkness of space. Inside, the crew works endlessly on the command deck trying to navigate while at the same time tracking their target. They were all of different alien species coming from all different backgrounds but they all had something in common: their job. They were given an assignment from the highest authority in the Royal Galactic Government: capture and if possibe destroy the most dangerous being that has ever existed.

They are absolutely terrified, but they all know that if they are going to do this, now is the time. One of them looks up at the captain. "Captain Essex, we found it. It's speeding up towards the Sol system."

"Calculate its predicted trajectory and figure out where it's going."

"It's headed towards the only planet with life in the system. An RGG port called Earth."

Essex whispers to himself. "What are you looking for?"

He then looks at his navigator. "It's weak and needs to rest. I don't think it wants to make a home on that piece of rock so it won't stay there long. Get to that planet as fast as possible."

"Yes, sir."

After a couple minutes the pain starts to subside so Rachel grabs the phone and calls Scott. He answers after several rings. "Yo."

She can't stop herself from crying but tries to hide it. "Scott. I need to see you."

"What is it, baby?"

"I just need to see you. Please."

"Ok. You home?"

"Yeah. Hurry."

"I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

Rachel walks over to the couch and rolls over onto it. She then takes a pillow and holds it tight as she rolls up into a ball again.

Shar and Annihilus are sitting down playing cards when the siren goes off signaling a message from an incoming ship. Annihilus looks like something completely unique to anything on the planet. His whole body is covered in an organic metal exoskeleton. He has giant bat-like wings along with talons and claws. His head is like a metal mask armed with sharp, metal teeth. The only resemblance of a human is the green eyes that burn through the mask's eyeholes. Shar on the other hand is a tan humanoid with striking eyes, an appearance he can easily hide using an image inducer if he needs to go into public.

The cloak around his Annihilus's body sways as he throws his cards down on the table. "Damn! I was winning too. What the hell is that?"

"I don't know let me check."

Shar goes over and pushes a button on the flashing control panel. A man's voice comes on. The message plays in an alien language so Shar pushes a translator and it turns to English. "Port 761 of the Royal Galactic Government a.k.a. Earth, this is Captain Essex of the Ragnarok. I'm on a classified mission for the RGG and need to dock on your planet for forty-eight hours."

Shar turns around and looks at Annihilus. "Go get the commander."

"Screw that. You get him."

"I'm going to establish a link. Get the commander."

Annihilus gets up and walks over to the refrigerator. "I'm going to make myself a ham sandwich. Then I'm going to eat it. And then I'm going to kick your ass for telling me what to do. Call him on the intercom you dumbass."

"Fine."

Shar pushes another button on the panel and talks into a microphone. "Commander, we got a situation up here. There's a vessel that says its on an RGG sanctioned mission and wants to dock."

"Let them. I'll be right up."

Shar pushes another button and a hologram of Capt Essex comes on the screen. He speaks in the alien language and Shar responds. "Hello. This is Shar of Port 761. Do you speak any of the registered languages of Earth?"

Annihilus sticks his head out of the fridge. "Cause we have no idea what the hell you just said."

"Yes I do. Hello. I am Captain Essex. Permission to dock?"

"Permission granted, Ragnarok."

"See you in person soon."

The link closes and Kree walks in the room. "What's up?"

Annihilus screams and slams the refrigerator shut. "Damn it! We're out of mustard."

"I meant with the ship. What does it want?"

Shar walks over and cleans up the cards on the table. "I don't know. I gave them permission to dock but they said they're on a classified mission for the RGG."

"Classified? That's never good. Whatever they say they're here for is a lie. Don't trust them until I say so. Annihilus, when they land..."

"I know. I know."

"Good. Shar, call Kymella and Skrull in. I'm going to greet our guests."

Still curled into a ball, Rachel drifts off to sleep when she hears Scott honking his horn. The pain is gone and she gets up to go to his car. She rolls in the front seat and he drives off. "What's up, baby? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong, Scott. I don't feel good."

"Oh, you were feeling good last night though."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

He pulls the car off to the side of the road, moves closer and puts his arm around her. "We had a goooooood time."

"We didn't…did we?"

"Of course we did. And I think I want a little encore."

"Why? I...no...I wouldn't...what?"

"Just shut up and give it to me, baby."

He starts clawing at her shirt while trying to kiss her. She just tries to push him away while screaming. He puts his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling but she bites his hand. "Owwwww! You bitch! Fine! You're not that good of a lay anyway."

He puts his hand on the back of her head and smashes it against the dashboard. He then leans over, opens the door and throws her out before driving off.

Kree walks over to Osborn's office where he is talking to Nate about procedures. Kree sticks his head in the door. "Osborn, we got a ship that says it's on an RRG classified mission docked in the hangar. Bring the boy."

"Gotcha."

Kree heads downstairs to the hangar and the humans soon follow. The alien commander stands in front of the Ragnorak as the landing bay opens. Nate and Osborn stand behind him to not interfere. The Captain walks out of the ship with four of his crewmen behind him. He approaches Kree and gives him a Royal salute which Kree returns. "Welcome to Earth. I'm Commander..."

Essex cuts him off. "I know who you are."

"Shar told me you're on classified government business. May I ask what?"

"That would defeat the purpose of it being classified, Commander. Even to someone of your reputation. I'm sorry."

Nate whispers under his breathe. "Reputation?"

Kree sticks out his hand. "You must still have an RGG decree."

"Of course." Essex hands Kree a sheet of paper. Kree reads it and hands it back to Osborn. "Make sure its official."

He turns back around to the captain. "Nothing personal. Just being safe."

"I understand."

"May I ask why you stopped here, Captain?"

"We have data that needs analyzing before we continue with our mission. And Earth was the nearest registered RGG planet."

"Ok. Well we have a barracks downstairs for you and your crew. But I have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me I'll leave you and your crew to your bussiness."

Kree turns around and walks out. Nate and Osborn follow him to the conference room where Kymella, Skrull and Shar are already sitting down. Osborn introduces Nate to them. "Nate, that's Skrull, Kymella and Shar. I assume Annihilus is checking out their ship?"

Kree nods his head. Kymella, a white alien with a snout resembling a horse, looks Nate up and down. "Is he the new..."

Kree cuts her off. "Yes. He's our new human relation. So be nice to him and show him the ropes."

The three take a seat. Annihilus walks in a couple seconds after them. "That ship smells soooooooo bad!"

Kree greets Annihilus. "What did you learn?"

"Well they got a MAC gun and the ship isn't using running on plasma. It's nuclear. Nine generators to be exact."

All of their jaws drop but Nate's. "What does that mean?"

Osborn answers. "It means they have a gun that can blow up a planet just as easily as you can rip a piece of paper. And one nuclear generator has the power of five nuclear reactors on Earth. So nine basically means that if that ship has a meltdown it will not only blow up this planet but all of the planets inside the meteor ring as well."

Skrull, a green alien with pointy ears, nods his head concerned. "But the RGG hasn't made a ship with a nuclear generator since before the war. Why would they send a ship with nine on a mission?"

Annihilus answers without hesitation. "Because they aren't RGG."

Kree turns confused. "What?"

"That ship isn't an RGG ship. It's a bounty hunter ship.

Nate scratches his head. "But I thought you said they were on an RGG mission. They even had that decree."

Annihilus turns to the human, "Oh they are on an RGG mission. They were just hired."

Kymella lowers her head. "This isn't good. This means the RGG wanted absolutely no one to know they were sent out."

Kree speaks openly just speculating. "What are they hunting?"

The question was to anyone, but Osborn answers. "I don't know and I don't care. I want them off my planet, RGG mission or not. They got to go."

Kree nods his head. "You got it."

The five aliens fly out of the room and down to the hangar where the bounty hunters are unloading their ship. Osborn and Nate run over to the window and watch from there.

Kree lands by the door to the hangar. "Get back on your ship and leave."

Essex drops what he's carrying. "What?"

"I had one of my men search your ship while we were talking. I know what you are and what's in there. I want you gone. Now."

"Hold on here. We are on a RGG sanctioned mission."

Kree flies over to him, lifts him off the ground by his throat and then flies to the top of the hangar. "You know who I am. And you know what I am capable of. I don't give a damn if you're working for the RGG. I want you gone or I will kill you."

He tries to talk but the words barely come out. "I…can't…do…that."

"Fine."

Kree drops him and as Essex falls to the ground he screams out. "We're tracking the Phoenix!"

Kree flies down and catches him before he hits the ground. Kree then puts him down. "What did you just say?"

"We've been hired by the RGG to track the Phoenix."

"The Phoenix is a legend and even if it were real its dead."

"No. I can assure you the Phoenix is real and very much alive. I've seen it."

Kree looks at his troops who since hearing the word 'phoenix' have been in complete shock. He then looks back at Essex. "We need to talk in private on your ship. Now."

The two go on the ship and then Kree's troops go back into the base.

Nate turns to Osborn. "What was that about?"

Osborn is just as clueless. "Your guess is as good as mine."


	3. Part 3

Bleeding and concussed, Rachel manages to somehow limp and crawl home. She walks inside and goes up to her bathroom. After falling to the floor crying, she crawls over to the bathtub and turns on the hot water, then walks over to her medicine cabinet and grabs her razor.

Clothes and all, she rolls into the half-filled bathtub as the water continues to rise. Rachel then takes the razor, closes her eyes and digs the blade into her arm. As the hot water builds up warming her body the blood begins to flow from the wound. She takes several rapid gasps and then holds her last breath as she makes another cut on her other arm. The desperate girl opens her eyes and slashes several smaller cuts up and down her wrists. She then puts both arms in the water and slips out of consciousness.

Kree and Essex walk up into the Ragnarok and sit down at a table in the dining hall. Kree looks Essex dead in the face. "Ok. Tell me."

"An RGG scientist was looking across the Justinian Galaxy for a reported anomaly energy source near their sun. He couldn't pick it up on any of his equipment so he went down there personally to take a look. They were right. There was an energy source but it was potential energy. Something that's impossible to exist in space by itself. The doctor tried to take a sample but when he probed the anomaly it turned active. As if it awakened.

"Energy isn't alive. It needs to be triggered. It can't 'awaken' itself. The doctor did get a small piece however and what he found was terrifying. He immediately reported it to the high council and they hired us in secret to avoid a panic. We've been ordered to track it and capture it."

"Capture it?"

"It can't be destroyed; only contained. Alone the Phoenix is harmless. Only with a host can it become destructive."

"Why is it here?"

"I don't know. It knew we were after it and came here I guess to hide. Maybe something drew it here."

"Can the host be killed?"

"Well if the legend is true then yes. The host would just become a very durable being but not immortal. It would take an immense amount of energy to vaporize it. I'm guessing that's the only way to kill the host because normal methods are out of the question."

"That's right. That's how the legend goes. Supernova was it?"

"Let's hope not. But I don't think we have to worry about a host. We've tracked it to almost thirty planets so far and it's found nothing. It hasn't even grown stronger."

"Pray that you're right. Make yourself comfortable and if there is anything I can do to help."

"Absolutely, Commander. And let me just say it's an honor to meet you."

Kree walks out of the room

Osborn sticks his head in the door of Kree's office. "Sir, if you're not too busy?"

"Of course not. You and the boy come in".

Kree sits behind his desk with a glass and bottle of human whiskey in front of him. Osborn and Nate take a seat as Kree finishes off his glass. "Ahhh. Alcohol: one of the few things Earth has to offer the rest of the universe doesn't."

Osborn has a puzzled look on his face. "I've never seen you drink."

"Well the time calls for it. What can I do for you boys? Where's the squad?"

Osborn leans forward. "I sent them home. What's going on, Kree? Why are those bounty hunters here?"

"Osborn, you've listened to Annihilus ramble on about stories from across the universe for years. Has he ever once mentioned the Phoenix?"

"No. Why?"

"Because no one really talks about it. You hear the story once and you never want to hear it again; even if you're the one telling it. The Phoenix is an urban legend of sorts that's been told around the universe since before anyone can remember.

"It goes like this: Before this universe existed there was another one. And that universe ended in war and chaos. Every planet from across the galaxies were involved in a battle of epic scale. Death, pain, suffering and agony spread so much that the universe imploded in on itself. A 'Big Bang' if you will. Everything was destroyed but all the pain, all the hate, and all the anger.

"All that negative energy survived and was reborn into a single entity. It was turned into a living force of pure evil. A Phoenix. As the ages passed it watched as worlds were molded and life took form. It went from civilization to civilization, growing, building on every little piece of suffering from the planets until it came upon one that felt like home.

"On this planet it found beings so dense they completely forgot about the ways of the universe and the meaning of life. There he found a boy that was so caught up in the drama of his world that the Phoenix fed off all his pain and anguish. The Phoenix did so until one day when the boy broke down. This boy felt life was a burden so much that he welcomed in the hate, the anger, and the suffering the Phoenix had to offer. It took control over him and used him as a tool to spread its plague across the stars. Every planet caught in its wake felt its wrath.

"It's said the only reason it was stopped is because one man used his planet as bait to lure the Phoenix in. And when the monster arrived, he set his sun into a supernova; killing everything he ever knew and loved. He sacrificed an entire planet to save the universe.

"And now this Essex is telling us the RGG found the Phoenix weak and in energy form. He says he has orders to capture it and has tracked it here."

Osborn can't believe his ears but he remains professional. "And you believe him?"

"What choice do I have? I'm not taking that risk."

Nate leans back and sulks into his chair. "Oh my God."

"I know, kid. You picked a hell of a day to start. Now if you excuse me. I have some getting drunk to do."

Osborn cracks a smile. "Amen to that. Got another glass?"

"Always for a friend."

Kree opens up his desk and pulls out another glass when Nate hears his phone ring and suddenly leaves the room to answer it. Kree snaps to look at Osborn. "You didn't take his phone?"

"Damn. I was going to after the brief but the ship just arrived and I forgot."

Nate runs back into the office. "I'm really sorry about this but I gotta go."

Kree takes a shot of whiskey. "No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"Osborn failed to properly induct you to your new role here. Meaning he didn't take your phone and tell you all personal contact with the outside world is forbidden."

"My sister tried to kill herself! I have to go."

"I'm sorry. But that life is behind you."

"How could you say that?"

Kree stands and walks over to him. "You were chosen because of your dedication to this job. Even to your family. If you don't feel you can do that then maybe you're not fit for the job."

Nate turns his back on Kree and walks out of the room. "Screw this. My sister needs me."

Rachel wakes into the void and sees nothing but darkness. She stands and walks aimlessly but is surrounded by nothingness. She screams but her voice is absorbed into the blackness around her.

Suddenly she sees a flicker of light in the distance. She tries to squint and make out what is causing the light but it's too faint. Slowly however, the light builds up. The light builds and grows until she notices that it's a flame. The flame grows bigger and starts to come closer. Rachel starts to feel the heat of the flame on her skin so she tries to turn and run but it's no use. The flame is much faster. Suddenly the fire grows so big and starts to take the shape of a bird. It flies over her head and the flame engulfs her.

The girl screams out in pain and agony. Her flesh starts to boil and melt as the fire enters into every inch of her skin. And then the flame sucks itself into her until there is nothing left.

Rachel lets out a scream and throws herself around in her hospital bed. Her vitals begin to spike and Nate, who was sleeping in a chair, wakes and quickly rushes to her side. He grabs her hand. "Doctor! We need help! We need a doctor in here!"

Nurses and orderlies run into the room and move Nate to the side. "Stand back."

The orderlies grab her and hold her down as a nurse gives her a shot. "That should calm her down."

But it doesn't. Rachel smacks the empty needle away and throws the butt of her palm into the nurse's nose. The nurse goes flying back and the orderlies begin to strap Rachel down to the bed.

Nate sits back in the corner and tries not to watch. He puts his hands over his eyes as he rests his head. He then tries to shut his eyes real tight and stop the tears from coming out as he beings to feel them water.

Rachel calms down after twenty minutes of her tantrum. She's been asleep for about half an hour before a nurse walks in and writes down notes in the pad at the end of her bed. As she's walking out Nate grabs the nurse's arm. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it but she's stable now and going to be just fine." She pats him on the wrist and walks out of the room.

Nate gets out of his chair and walks over to Rachel's side. "Rache, I know I haven't always been there for you. I wished I could've been there for you today like when we were growing up. It's just ever since mom died I felt like I need to do something with my life. We don't live forever and I want to be remembered as someone who made a difference. Mom wasn't famous but she was there for us. She made a difference in our lives and I wanted to be like her on a bigger scale. But I really should have made a difference in your life. I'm sorry if I've let you down. I..."

He puts his head on her arm and cries. He then turns around and heads out of the room.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes and whispers. "You have made a difference; just not a good one." She then slowly begins to get out of bed and heads over to the window. She opens it up and heads out onto the ledge. Rachel looks down and sees the ground far below.

She closes her eyes and a voice whispers in her ear. "Open your eyes, Rachel. Open them to the universe. Open them to the pain. Open them to the hatred. And then...open them to me."

She opens her eyes and falls forward. As she falls the wind blows against her face and a fire burns in her eyes. As she's about to hit the ground she blacks out.

Rachel wakes up in an alley and tries to look around but everything is blurry. She rubs her eyes and sees a naked man lying in a pile of garbage next to the wall. She gets up and notices her hospital gown is off and she is wearing some dirty clothes. She examines the man and thinks he is homeless by the way he looks and smells. She leans in to take a closer look and notices a pile of blood underneath the garbage. She startles backwards and falls to the ground. She puts the pieces together and realizes she killed the man and took his clothes, but she doesn't remember it at all.

Scared of what she has done, she grabs a blanket on the ground nearby, drapes it over her shoulders and starts walking down the street. She just walks aimlessly down the city streets for about an hour. The only place she wants to go is the waterfall in the woods near her school. That's where she always goes to be alone. But she has no way of getting there. She can't call her brother or her dad. She doesn't trust them anymore. Her house is too far to walk. So she just walks down the street hoping for a miracle.

After several hours she gets hungry, cold and tired. She can't go on anymore. She still feels week from both of her suicide attempts and wants to try it again. She eventually heads down an empty street and stumbles down to the ground.

A cop car sees her turn and follows her down the street. The car stops in front of her and a cop gets out and walks towards her. "Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

She tries to talk but only a harsh whisper comes out. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"With all do respect, miss, you don't look fine. We want to help."

The cop's partner sticks his head out the window of the car. "She looks more wasted. Damn junkies."

"I'm not a junkie! I'm just...*cough* cough*"

She coughs several times spitting blood out onto the ground. The cop next to her takes a step back. "Ughhh. Ok. I'm not leaving you here. Come on."

He grabs her arm and tries to help her up but she pulls her arm away. "I said leave me alone!"

The cop in the car gets out. "Don't make this harder on yourself, girl. We just want to help."

"Go screw yourself. I don't need your help."

The cop that was standing next to her goes behind her and grabs her. "That's it. Let's go."

"No!"

Rachel begins kicking and screaming as the cops try to restrain her. She kicks one in the head and elbows the other. They eventually get her down to the ground and put handcuffs on her. "You little, bitch. You brought this on yourself."

One cop opens the backseat door and the other throws her in. They both get in the car and drive off while she is kicking and screaming in the back.


	4. Part 4

Kree walks past the lounge area of the hospital and sees Nate sitting alone. Kree walks over, pours a cup of coffee and sits down next to him. Nate is shocked to see him. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Flight is one thing me and my crew have mastered over the years."

"I meant what are you doing here? I thought I was fired."

"The job you were chosen for is not easily filled. Osborn convinced me to allow you some leniency. After all you just only began your tenure. I still don't see what was so wrong you had to leave though.

My sister is on the edge of death. What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. It should be nothing but you seem so sad."

"My sister tried to kill herself!"

"And so what? You had nothing to do with it."

"She did it because I wasn't there for her. It's my fa..."

"Everyone is responsible for their own actions, Nathan. It's not your fault. Humans seem to have such deep written guilt. Everything happens for a reason, Nate. You can't stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the way of the universe. Our lives are written before we are born. Humans never truly understood this concept and blame themselves for everything."

"So you're saying I did the right thing by letting Rachel hurt herself? That I should sit back and let her die?"

"No. I'm saying that whatever is going to happen has already happened. You can try to change it and if you succeed then it was meant to be, but if you don't...then that was meant to be."

Nate walks over to a sink and splashes some water on his face. "What am I doing here, Kree? I can't help you guys."

"It's the law. At least species native to the planet has to work at a port. We only keep the minimum here because we don't normally have huge world threatening problems. The fewer humans knowing of our existence the better."

"Ok. I buy that. But I gotta know: are you famous?"

"Excuse me?"

Nate turns around and leans on the counter. "Essex said to you 'a man with your reputation.' What's that about?"

"You really want to know? Fine. Take a seat, son."

Nate sits down and Kree begins to explain. "The ship that crashed into your planet during the 1950's was an RGG refugee ship. It was fleeing from a planet at war. In fact, the whole galaxy was at war. Two governments fighting for complete control of every living thing in existence. I was employed by the RGG and while commanding my unit I won awards equivalent to your Medal of Valor and Honor. The press turned me into a hero. A legend."

"So why are you here?"

"During the war my unit and I did some pretty horrible things. I've killed thousands of species on hundreds of planets and you know why? Because I was told to. But no matter where I went, I saw the same thing, people that would fight until their deaths because they believed in something. Something they thought was right. And they never once complained. They were honorable.

"I learned then that there were no longer any beings in the universe that needed to be taught a lesson. They lost the war and knew the Royal Galactic Government was the government meant to rule. There hasn't been a galactic battle since then. It truly is a time of peace.

"My squad and I were the best, but killing is not something you want to be the best at; especially when there's no fighting. So after the war I requested transfer to an outpost of a newly acquired planet and here I am."

"No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"I'm going to check on my sister."

Nate gets up and walks down the hall.

By the time Rachel gets processed the sun has gone down. She is in the police station sitting in a chair next to a desk. At the desk is a woman in an officer's uniform. They are in the middle of the crowded precinct with lots of desks and people. The woman looks through and scribbles down on pieces if paper. Rachel just sits there in a trance silently staring ahead. Her hands are cuffed in front of her.

Without lifting her head from the papers, the woman asks Rachel a question. "Can you tell me your name?"

Rachel doesn't even blink. "How about where you're from?"

Once again, Rachel gives no response. "Honey, we want to help you. Get you clean and send you home." Rachel turns and looks the woman in the eye. "No one can help me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can't even help yourselves."

"Excuse me?"

"Only I can help you. I must save you."

"Ok, sweetie. I think you need to rest. We got a free cell in the back. Come on."

The woman helps Rachel up and leads her to the end of the office. Half way through the room Rachel stops and the officer turns to her. "What's wrong, honey."

"Your handcuffs; they're broken."

The cop looks down and notices half of each handcuff is melted. "What the hell is..."

She can't finish her sentence because Rachel quickly takes the cuffs off and in one swift motion jams the razor edged half a handcuff into the woman's neck. She then quickly flicks her arm up and throws the woman's body across the room.

Rachel lets out a scream and electricity flies around her body all across the room. The small bolts of lighting strikes the lights and everyone in the room hits the floor. The room goes black and the sound of shattering glass bounces off the walls. Backup power comes on and the dim lights reveal a half-lit Rachel standing in the room with everyone on the ground.

Several officers stand up and point their guns at the girl. One yells out. "F...F...Freeze! Slowly get down on the ground, girl."

"How about I don't...and instead kill everyone in this room."

The officer gulps and yells again. "Open fire!"

The cops begin shooting. Some people begin to scream and run out of the room. Others get up and shoot at the girl as well, but it's no use. A thin shield of fire forms around every bullet that's fired and they melt into nothingness before they even reach her.

Rachel walks towards a man near her, un-phased by the onslaught of bullets coming at her. She grabs his gun, rips it out of his hands and shoves the barrel into his head at lightning speed. She then grabs the baton of the next officer and shoves it through his chest. She grabs his body and throws it at the door to knock several fleeing people down.

She then takes on the rest of the cops at the same time. One by one they fall. She moves around them with grace and style like she's been fighting all her life. Sparks of electricity fly around her as she gouges out the eyes of the last man. He doesn't die though. Instead he screams and tries to crawl away. She watches him as he helplessly tries to save his life but it's futile. She then puts out her hand and a line of fire shoots straight through his heart.

As the body burns up, Rachel turns around and the sparks around her body die down. After looking around the room and enjoying the carnage she created, the girl puts on a trench coat she finds lying on the ground and walks out of the station.

Nate gets to the doorway and looks inside. His sister's bed is empty and the window is wide open. "No."

He runs over to it and looks down but there is nothing there. "No, Rachel. No."

Kree comes walking in the doorway. "We gotta go."

"But my sister is missing."

"Now."

"I can't"

"We got big problems kid. Now I want you to forget about this petty crap with your sister and come with me." Nate looks down and sulks out the door.

Annihilus wakes up from the excessive sound of clattering and heads down to the cargo bay. He screams as he walks in the door. "What the hell is with all the noise?! Can't a guy get some shut-eye?"

One of crewman drops the box he is holding. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Now shut your mouth and be quiet before I..."

Essex walks out from his ship. "Easy, easy, easy. Annihilus was it? Is that your name? We are simply getting our equipment ready to track and capture the monster."

"Well can you do it without it sounding like an earthquake?"

"Of course. We will..."

He is cut off by one of his crewman running up to him. "Sir, we found a reading are tracking it now."

"Good prep leave."

Annihilus drops in front of him. "No, this is our planet. Osborn! Call the team!"

Osborn's voice comes on the intercom. "Got it."

Essex puts his hand on Annihulus's shoulder. "That won't be necessary. This is our job. We will take care of it."

"This is our planet and I won't have you wage a battle on the surface."

"There won't be a battle. It's a simple matter of catching up to it and capturing it."

The crewman who reported the Phoenix sighting walks up to him. "Actually, sir it's more complicated than that. Take a look."

He hands Essex a sheet of paper. Essex looks it over and then lifts his head up slowly in disbelief. "Oh my God. We have to go now."

Annihilus tries to get in his way. "Listen we have to..."

"No, you listen! We have very little time. We have to do this now! Get on this ship if you wish but we are leaving now!"

Annihilus has no choice. He yells out to Osborn. "Tell the squad to meet me here! I'll be back ASAP."

He runs in the ship and the Ragnarok takes off.

Rachel walks into Scott's house and immediately smells another woman's perfume. "Oh. I hope he isn't entertaining company."

She takes the stairs to the right of the house running her hands along the wall as she walks. Her fingers leave a trail of fire in their path and the flames slowly starts to spread around the house.

She kicks in the door to Scott's room and catches him in bed with a girl. They startle and Scott looks up. "Rache..Rachel? Baby? What...what are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you, honey. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have become who I am now."

"Rachel, slow down. You look like crap."

The girl begins to get out of bed. "I think I need to go."

Rachel throws a ball of fire and it sends the girl flying to the wall. Her body quickly burns up and Rachel simply smirks. "How about go to hell, bitch."

Scott begins to breathe fast. "Oh my God! Rachel...wha...what are you?"

She smiles and takes off her trench coat before crawling up onto the bed. As she slowly crawls towards him, the sheets of the bed catch on fire and they follow right behind her. The fire spreads around the room and she begins to whisper. "I love you, Scott. Love you with all my heart. And when I'm with you, it's like my blood...is on fire."

She wraps her arms around him kissing him. As their lips touch his body burns up slowly in flames. First his skin bubbles and boils. Then his flesh melts. And his organs begin to turn to ash until nothing but his bones are left.

The Ragnarok lands in a park close to Scott's house. Essex and his crew get off the ship. Annihilus follows behind. "Where the hell are we?"

One of the crewman looks at a tracker while answering him. "A suburb somewhere east of your base. We are still on the same continent. We tracked it to this area and it just stopped. There! That direction!"

They begin to run towards the area he pointed to but Essex stops Annihilus. "This is our job. Stay out of our way. Got it?"

"Fine. But if you can't handle it I'm going to have to step in and kick some ass."

They both run through the trees and see all of Essex's crew in front of a house completely in flames. They all stand there completely amazed by the inferno.

Annihilus breaks the silence. "Anybody bring some marshmallows?"

The crewman with tracker looks down again: "It's moving towards us." They all look up and see a single figure completely in flames slowly walking out of the house. Once again they are all in shock and Annihilus is the one to break the silence. "Whoa. She's hot."

Essex readies up the gun at his side. "Get ready! This is it! Set your guns to stun! We won't be able to kill it but if we can knock it out we can still contain the monster within the girl!"

All of the men ready up their guns and point at the girl completely covered in flames. Essex gives out commands. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" They all fire their weapons but the girl somersaults and tumbles in the air to dodge them. She jumps in the center and quickly takes a man with a fire blast. The others duck down to avoid being hit.

Annihilus makes a fist in anger. "Screw it. I'm taking this bitch out now."

He charges at her full speed. She senses him coming at her and is distracted losing concentration. The inexperienced girl flames down and is nailed with a kick. She flies back a couple feet and as she's getting up Annihilus fire several blasts right at her. She knocks one away but is bombarded by the others. She can't take anymore and tries to hide herself in a shield of fire. Annihilus stops when he senses Kree flying towards him with Nate in his arms.

A crowd starts to build around the flaming house and the strange looking "men" in front of it. Kree lands and sets Nate down on the ground. He runs closer to the fireball that contains the Phoenix. He stops when he sees the figure of a girl start to stand up. As the flame around the girl starts to disappear it reveals Rachel standing there. Nate can't believe his eyes." Rachel? No. It can't be."

Her face shows no emotion. She simply turns around and runs into the burning house. After she can't be seen anymore a line of fire shoots out of the roof and the Phoenix flies off into the darkness of the sky.

Kree puts his hand on Nate's shoulder. "We have to go. Now."

Nate turns around sees that Essex and his crew have picked up their wounded and headed back to the Ragnarok. Kree, Nate and Annihilus soon follow leaving nothing but the shocked civilians in the street and the flaming house burning to the ground.


	5. Part 5

As Kree and Annihilus walk into the conference room they see Kymella, Skrull, Shar and Osborn sitting down. Nate soon follows with his head down and they all take a seat. Kymella is the first one to speak. "So. What is it? Is this about the Phoenix? Because I don't believe in that hocus pocus stuff." Skrull shakes his head although agrees with her. "Me neither. Some jackass bounty comes in here looking for am urban legend and we're just supposed to help him."

Shar tries to continue on with the disapproving sentiment. "Yeah. I think..."

But Kree cuts him off. "It's real. We've seen it."

Osborn's jaw drops. "Oh my God."

Kree continues on. "God's got nothing to do with it. This thing is real and it's found a host. The death toll has started and it will only get higher."

Shar rolls his eyes. "So who's the moron to get possessed by this thing?"

Nate finally looks up after staring at the table the entire time. "My sister is the moron."

Shar stops and looks somewhat embarrassed. "Oh."

Kymella throws her hands up. "No way. You're telling me the thing that's rumored to bring about 'the end of existence' is here?"

Annihilus adds to the conversation. "I don't know about you, but I fought the bitch and she ain't no end of anything. I wasn't even at full power and she couldn't take me."

Essex's voice is heard through the door. "I doubt that."

He enters the room and stands against the wall. Annihilus gives Essex a sly look. "What are you talking about? I could have beaten her with both hands tied behind my back."

"Then you could have. Now you probably can't. It's taking the Phoenix a little bit of time to get used to human form. Her power is growing and by the time it gets comfortable in the girl's body she will be stronger than all of you combined."

Kree looks up at him. "How do you know this?"

Essex walks over to the television on the wall and turns it on. "Because she has been busy."

On the television the words 'Breaking News' are flashed across the bottom. The screen shows clips of plains on fire and a city in ruins. A reporter's voice is in the background. "For those tuning in this is breaking news. Just minutes ago the African nation of Cameroon was destroyed by an unknown force. The whole country has been wiped out. The capital, Yaoundé, is demolished. Rescue workers are en route to the nation but so far no living thing has survived the inferno that swept across the country. Scientists are looking toward..."

Essex turns the television off. "This was just practice for her. She's just getting used to her new powers."

Kymella is finally convinced. "What could possibly do that?"

Nate shakes his head and looks down in disgust. "Dear God, Rachel. What have you done?"

Kree turns to Essex. "How do we stop it?"

"I highly doubt she's reached full power yet. We need to find her fast."

Skrull steps up. "And then?"

Essex turns to answer him. "Kill her."

Kree looks up in thought before turning back to Essex." I thought you said she couldn't be killed."

"Not by me. But the combined force of all of you could do enough damage to destroy the body before she reaches full power."

Nate doesn't want to think about his sister dying. "There's no other way?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Shar crosses his arms. "What happens if we wait?"

"Then she will become so strong nothing short of a supernova blast could kill her."

One of Essex's crewmen pops his head in the door. "We found her. She's in Moscow."

Essex turns to him then looks back to the others. "I suggest we leave now."

Kree nods his head. "I agree. Let's go."

They all get up and run to one of the ships in the cargo bay.

Kymella, Skrull, Osborn, Shar and Annihilus get on board. Kree turns to Essex. "Stay here. Come up with a back-up plan."

He then steps in front of Nate. "Stay here."

"No."

"Your emotions will get in the way. You're human."

"I need to see her and you are not stopping me."

"Fine. But get in the way and I'll kill you myself." They get on board and the ship takes off.

They track Rachel down to a bar in Moscow. After landing their ship in a safe and secure location, Nate and the alien squad head towards the door. Nate jumps in front of Kree right before the entrance. "Kree, let me talk to her."

"What? Are you crazy?"

Annihilus walks over and puts his claws on Nate's shoulders. "Crazy? This kid is nuts! Love it!"

Kree orders his creature-like soldier back. "Shut it, Annihilus. You can try, Nathan, but she's gone. Your sister is lost."

"I have to try."

"You got five minutes."

Nate turns around and heads into the bar. He sees his sister at the counter with a bottle in her hand. She is facing the wall and has an overcoat on with her hood up. As Nate slowly walks toward her he looks around the bar and sees bodies scattered on the ground. He stops several feet before he reaches her. "Rache?"

She continues to stare forward. "I know that voice. Nate?"

"Yes. It's me."

She slowly turns around in her seat revealing her worn and distressed face. Still wearing the homeless man's clothes, her face is covered in dirt and blood. She lifts up the bottle and takes a swig. "Never thought to see you here, but then again you are the big secret agent man."

"You're drunk."

"Shut up! You lost the right to talk to me like that when you abandoned me."

"I didn't..."

"Lies! You left me all alone. I had no one. No one!"

"Rachel. Look at me. This isn't you. I know you. You're my little sister. Stop this."

"You know me? Ha! You don't know anything! This is the real me."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Nate, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me. After I saw you last night I ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran until I came across these people in the desert. They looked at me and their children came to greet me. They thought I was a God. A God, Nate."

"Rachel..."

"I picked this boy up and when I looked in his eyes you know what I saw? I saw worthlessness. That's what life is, Nate. Worthless. So I killed them. The men. The women. The children. The animals. The plants. I killed it all. It made me unafraid and you know what?"

She looks her brother dead in his eyes as she takes in a deep breath. "I liked it."

"Rachel...I'm sorry."

Kree and his troops walk through the door and they form a semi-circle around Nate and his sister. Rachel looks around the room. "So this is how you'll help me? By letting them kill me?!"

Nate shakes his head and looks at the ground. Kree steps in front of the human and pushes him back. "Rachel, come with us."

"How about...no."

"We can help you."

"How about you go screw your..."

In mid sentence, Annihilus cuts her off by diving straight at her. She hits him and sends him flying back the opposite way. He hits the wall and falls to the ground. "Ok. Maybe she's gotten a little stronger since last time."

Skrull and Kymella charge at her but she throws her body at Kymella. They go flying into the counter on the opposite side of the room. Annihilus smiles. "Oooo. Cat fight."

Shar picks him up. "Shut up. She'll kill Kymella. Get in there."

Kree tries to pick Rachel up but she fires a bolt at him and he is knocked back. Shar and Annihilus go after her but she blocks all their kicks and punches and retaliates with her own. Nate hides in the corner of the room and watches her sister take on the most honored warriors in the galaxy all at once. She jump-kicks Skrull and he flies into bottles lined on the wall.

Smiling with overconfidence, Rachel is distracted and Kree punches her sending her back. Annihilus continues the onslaught while she's down pounding on her. She trips him and tries to get up but Shar is right there followed by Kymella.

Finally overwhelmed by the team fighting in unison, Rachel looks around and stumbles out of the bar. As the door remains open, Kree sees her take off flying. "Annihilus! After her!"

"But Skrull is..."

"Now!" Annihilus takes off flying through the roof after her. Kree turns towards Kymella and Shar. "You two follow."

The both of them head outside and fly away. Kree looks around and sees Nate hiding in the corner. "Marko, take care of Skrull. He's down. Osborn is in the ship waiting."

"But what about..."

"We're going to get her. I promise." Kree runs outside and flies after them.

As Rachel flies through the air she looks around and realizes she doesn't know where she's going. She stops in the air for a second, closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. When she opens her eyes, everything is in black and white. As she looks around she notices a giant bird of fire in the distance and hears a whisper in her ear. "Follow…"

She closes her eyes, opens them again and everything is normal. She turns toward the direction the Phoenix was pointing in and gets ready to fly when she notices Annihilus coming at her fast.

Annihilus tries to tackle her but she flips out of the way graciously and takes off. Shar and Kymella catch up to the stumbling Annihilus and the three of them take off after her. Rachel eventually comes to a highway and sees the three alien soldiers gaining on her.

She flies lower and swerves in and out of the cars in an attempt try and lose them. The three of them follow but are starting to lose her in the traffic. Shar says to himself. "Damn she's fast."

Rachel starts to gain distance on them but needs to do something to lose them all together. A burst of energy and she is completely covered in flames. She sees a van in front of her and decides to go straight through it instead of around it. The van explodes and flies up in the air. The three quickly move up and over the fiery van avoiding it. Kymella yells out. "She's insane!"

Rachel doesn't stop with just the van. Car after car is blown up by Rachel flying through them and the fiery cars are flung towards her pursuers.

They throw energy bolts at her but she dodges them. She pulls up over the highway and then stops dead in her tracks. Annihilus can't stop as quickly as her and catches her foot in his head. He goes tumbling towards the ground. Shar and Kymella stand on either end of her. Shar tries to reason with the possessed human. "Come on, girl. It doesn't have to be like this."

She looks back towards the way she came and sees Kree coming towards her. A grin grows across her face. "Obviously you have no idea who you're dealing with."

She shoots a line of fire towards Kree and it catches him in the shoulder. He lets out a scream and the sound of pain draws Kymella and Shar's attention for just second but that's all she needs. When the two look back towards where she was, Rachel is gone and heading towards Kree at top speed. She gets ready to nail him but the veteran warrior catches her and they both go flying towards a forest.

After landing in the forest, Kree stands and looks around but she is gone. He then hears a whisper in his ear. "I have to thank you."

He turns around and Rachel is leaning up against a tree. Kree looks at her with disgust. "What?"

"You helped me get stronger."

"What are you talking about?"

"All the pain you caused during the Great War. All the suffering and all the death, it felt so good to feed off of."

"I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Mean to make me stronger? But you did. And I have to thank you for it."

"You're a self-righteous bitch and I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

He fires a blast at her but she deflects it with a wave of her hand. "You can't stop me. I know that's not going to stop you from trying. But I just wanted to let you know."

The girl lets out a demonic scream and the entire forest lights up in flames. Kree covers his eyes to shield himself from the blinding light but when he looks up she's gone.

Annihilus, Kymella and Shar soon join him in the burnt up forest. Annihilus rubs his chin. "That damn bitch kicked me...hard."

Kree looks down saying to himself. "Dear God, what have I done?"

Kymella can't make out what he said and turns to him. "What?"

Kree looks up. "There has to be a way to stop her."

Shar shakes his head. "It's too late. She's too strong."

In response, Kree snaps at him. "No! There has to be a way!"

Kymella just shakes her head and flies back towards Nevada on her own. Annihilus gets ready to take off. "I'm hungry."

He then follows while Shar puts his hand on Kree's shoulder. "You know I will fight with you until the end, but we might not be able to stop her."

"I know." The two fly off and on the way to the base Kree thinks about what to do.


	6. Part 6

Nate paces around the hangar waiting for Kree and his squad to get back to the base. Osborn is sitting in a chair up against the wall. "You know, they aren't going to get here any faster if you do that."

"I just can't wait anymore. Where are they?"

"Relax. All your stomping on the ground is going to wake Skrull in the infirmary downstairs, not bring the others back any faster. Just relax, son."

Annihilus, Kymella and Shar led by Kree all fly into the hangar. Nate runs right up to him. "So…?"

Kree just walks by him and straight towards the Ragnarok on the other side of the hangar. The other three alien warriors walk over to Osborn and Kree yells out as he gets closer to the ship. "Essex, get out here!"

Essex walks out of the ship. "What is it?"

"Prep your ship now. I want you in orbit around Earth in three hours."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok."

Nate steps in front of Kree again. "What are you doing, Kree?"

"None of your business, kid. This is far beyond your decisions now."

Kree once again brushes him off and walks towards his squad. "Everyone, get ready to leave. Osborn, where's Skrull?"

"Sleeping in the infirmary. He's stable though."

"Good. Wake him up and get him on the ship."

Nate yells at the top of his lungs. "Kree! What are you planning to do?!"

He turns to him and slowly starts to walk towards the human. "I'm going to heat up the sun with that ship over there until everything on this planet and solar system is gone. Ok?"

"Are you kidding me? You've gone insane."

"No. Your sister is insane. I'm fine and going to pack up my things." He heads upstairs to his office.

Nate looks around and soon follows him up the stairs slamming the door as he enters the room. Kree takes another shot of alcohol with his back to Nate. "What is it now, kid?"

"Listen to yourself, you hypocrite. You talked about killing and how it's not needed anymore yet you are going to destroy a whole planet to kill one person? Think about what you're doing, Kree. If you do this then you've lost it, and everything living thing will have no hope left."

Kree turns around. "No! You've lost it! You and your whole pathetic race! You want to know the real reason I'm here? The real reason the 'Great Commander Kree' is on some rock in the middle of nowhere? I came here to get away from all the hate in the universe. The war didn't bring peace. It just created more apathy. I came to Earth to hide from it all and you know what I found? I found a people so greedy they would let half their species starve to death because it would cost too much to feed the hungry. I found a race so caught up in their everyday lives and the pathetic drama that goes with it they forgot the very meaning of life and how valuable it is. Humans kill each other, hate each other, and loathe each other for what? As for as I'm considered, they deserve to die."

"That's not true."

"Is it!? Your sister is so ungrateful to be alive she actually wanted to take her own life. Your sister is so pathetic she welcomed a being into her body that feeds off hate and anger. That thing has searched the universe for thousands of years looking for someone to embrace it. Someone that will welcome it in to the hatred and anger it has dreamed of all these years. Someone that will accept its pain and suffering. The Phoenix turned her against your planet, against the universe. She will destroy this world and every world beyond it."

"I can stop her. Let me try."

"It is not just your sister, Nate. She is just one of a million humans that hate their lives. The rest of the universe fight and hate each other but they know their lives are not their own. They know that someday they will die and so they separate themselves from their emotions. Humans embrace theirs. You people love and hate so much that you allow those feelings to become one with your entire bodies. The Phoenix knows this. It feels at home here. What does that tell you about your people, Nathan? Such a species should not be allowed to live."

"And who are you to decide? Who made you God? Or more importantly, who made you the Devil?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What if your little stunt doesn't work? All the people you killed are just going to make the Phoenix stronger. Stop it here. Underneath all that power it possesses, she is still my sister. If she really is such a pathetic human then stop her yourself. Save my planet. There are good people here. I know you know that. But you know what, you won't. You're scared. You're afraid of her because underneath all that hate in my sister's eyes there is a being that you know can kill us all. Stop her, Kree. If you have to…kill her because you are the only one who can. Don't let them destroy my world."

Kree looks down at the ground and thinks for a second when they hear an explosion in the hangar. Kree flies through the wall and he sees the Ragnarok about take off. Next to it is the port's own ship that is destroyed. Everyone else runs through the door and they fly towards the ship except Osborn and Nate. All five of them go to the head of the Ragnarok and see Essex through the cockpit window.

His voice booms over the intercom. "Sorry, guys. RGG parameters: no inhibitors of the planet we destroy left alive."

Kymella cringes at the traitor's words. "You bastard. Let us in."

"Sorry. Oh and the shields are up so I wouldn't dare try to blast your way in here or you'll start a chain reaction and set off the reactor. Not a good idea."

Kree remains stoic and emotionless. "You're going to destroy the planet and leave us to die. I knew I couldn't trust a bounty hunter."

"Rules are rules."

"What if we destroy the Phoenix before she can destroy the planet? Then will you let us live?"

"Yes. But how will you do that? She is already too strong."

"Are you forgetting who I am? We can kill her."

There's a moment of silence before Essex voice comes back on. "Fine. You have two hours. I will be in orbit around the planet. If I don't hear from you by then I am destroying this solar system."

They all land while the Ragnarok goes up in orbit around the planet. As the five alien soldiers walk past Osborn and Nate, Osborn speaks. "You know we do have an extra ship. We could have made it off the planet."

Kree nods confidently. "I know."

"Then why did you make that deal?"

"Because I feel like killing that bitch with my bare hands."

Inside the ship everyone is sitting down and Kree looks at Nate. "I want you to distract your sister while we get into place."

"Ok."

"Remember, Nate. She is not your sister anymore. We are going to have to kill her. I'm sorry."

"I know. And so am I."

Outside the ship lighting strikes all over and black clouds cover the sky. Tornados swirl in the ocean they are flying over. Shar looks out the window in wonder then asks Osborn who is flying the plane. "Where are we going?"

"Australian outback. The weather is going crazy because of an abnormal source coming from a canyon there. Only our girl could do this."

They fly over land and Annihilus sees Rachel standing on a rock overlooking a cliff. "It's go time, boys and gal. Let's do it!"

The ship lands and the five soldiers and Nate exit. Rachel is slightly elevated from them because she is on the top of the rock. Nate quickly runs over to her while the others just form a perimeter. Snow pours down from the sky already filled with thunder and lighting. Wind blows all around them and Nate yells over the roaring sound of the weather. "Rachel! Don't do this!"

A demonic voice still similar to her own comes out when the girl speaks. "Too late, brother. It's already done. Its been decided since the dawn of light and the first breath of life from the universe. It must die. All of it must die!"

"Stop! Enough of this crap! You are my sister. You are stronger than that thing. Fight it! Just come down. It doesn't have to end like this!"

"End? End?! No human...this is only the beginning."

She fires a blast of fire at her brother but Kree jumps in front and takes the hit halting the strike in its tracks. He grinds his teeth to try and block the pain out. He fights back as Rachel continues to push the blast harder. He screams. "Don't just stand there. Do something!"

Kymella, Skrull and Shar all fire blasts repeatedly at her. She casually flails her other arm around blocking the strikes one by one but fails to see Annihilus running straight at her full speed. At the moment she least expects it, Annihilus tackles Rachel off the cliff and they go tumbling down together.

As they fall to the ground far below they punch and kick continuing the fight. They tumble around and brawl with one another as they plummet to the earth below. Suddenly, Annihilus feels he gets the upper hand by putting himself on top before they hit the ground, but she let him get that position. Right before they hit the ground they stop dead and Annihilus feels his arms start to burn up and magma starts to flow from the skin on Rachel's forearms. Annihilus says to himself as he realizes his fate. "Oh crap."

A blast of intense flame shoots Annihilus straight in the air. He goes soaring past the other four as they fly down to attack the Phoenix. Rachel stands straight on the ground and looks up unafraid. She sees the four coming down at her and smiles. "Pathetic."

She lets out an inhumanly scream half demonic and half bird-like. A ball of fire shoots out from her and the four put their arms in front of their faces as they continue to plunge towards the monster. They try to reach her before she can get off the ground, but its too late.

As they encounter Rachel she quickly flies towards them and takes them on one by one in mid-air. They fight at super speed. Lightning, fire and energy fill the air as punches and kicks are being thrown at her from all sides but she dodges them with grace and ease. Shar backs off and sets up to fire an energy blast. "Kymella cover me."

She fires several short blasts to distract the beast long enough so Shar has time to set up. "Shar now!"

He fires a blast with all his energy but she simply catches it, smiles and fires it back at him with three times the force. Kymella's eyes open as wide as they can as she watches the beam heading straight towards him. "Nooo!"

She dives in front of it, takes the hit and is sent plummeting towards the ground. Shar cries out in rage. "Kymella! You bitch..."

He flies towards her full speed. Kree tries to get his attention. "Don't be an idiot. You can't take her on alone."

It's too late. He tries to punch her over and over again but just puts her hands behind her back and dodges every single one like it was nothing. He screams as he tries to hit her even once but he is like an annoying fly to her. Finally she catches one of his punches and holds him up in front of her by his fist. "When will you understand? I. Can't. Be. Stopped."

The others watch as she digs her fire-encased hand into his chest and sends flames all around his body. He screams in pain but only for a moment before passing out shortly. She lets go and his flaming corpse falls to the ground.

Skrull and Kree float before her. They are both in fighting stance ready to brawl while she is perfectly relaxed. She smiles. "This is the most fun I've had in years. Thanks, guys.".

Skrull grinds his teeth in anger. "You monster."

Rachel smirks at the remark. "Monster? I'm sorry but I'm nothing of the sort. Life needs to die. All life. The whole point of living is to die. No matter what everything perishes. I am saving future generations from this fate. If anything…I'm your savior."

Annihilus screams out as he flies straight down from the sky. "Actually you're a bitch."

He connects with her and they go shooting towards the ground again. Annihilus holds her tight. "Not this time, slut. This time you're hitting the ground."

He slams her down into the ground and they form a crater upon impact. He pummels her with his fists but she simply screams and a bolt of lighting from the sky strikes him sending him flying.

Skrull flies down feet first to try and land on her but she jumps at him, catches his feet and flings him to the ground from high up in the air. He lands and forms a crater of his own. Kree tries to tackle her while she's floating but she blasts him and he goes flying to the earth as well. He hits the ground and skids to a stop. She lands easy on the ground and walks towards him. "You know, we are not so different you and I."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Oh come on. We've both killed on godly scales."

"I had orders."

"As do I. You were told to kill by the government while you say I'm being 'told' to kill by the Phoenix."

"No. You're wrong. I killed to preserve life, while you killed to destroy it."

"Think about what you just said. Then I want you to ask yourself, which one of our causes makes more sense?"

Kree gets to his feet, puts his palms together and brings them to the side of his hip to get ready and fire an energy blast. "You know what? Go to hell."

He fires a blast using all his energy. The Phoenix just stands there as the energy wave goes through and around her. He puts his heart and soul into the blast and sweat drips down his face. When Kree lets up he breathes heavy and drops to one knee. He looks up only to see Rachel standing in front of him completely unharmed. "Is that it? Wow."

Rachel takes a step forward and kicks him right in the face. Kree goes flying back, stops himself in mid-air and flies forward at Rachel. Rachel gets ready for his impact. "Come on, 'hero'."

Kree spins in a spiral as he plunges head first toward the monster. As he hits her, they shoot straight up and Kree pushes higher into the sky with all he has left.

Kree holds her tight to him so she can't break free. However, Rachel could break free at any moment. She is only curious as to what this move meant. "Where are you going, Commander? You can't survive in space. I can. You're just going to die."

He ignores her. As they shoot up into the upper atmospheres, ice begins to form on their faces. "What are you trying to do? You're just killing yourself."

"You're right, but not from what you think."

"Huh?"

"Look up, bitch."

Rachel looks in up to see where they are going and sees the Ragnarok about two feet in front of them. "Oh damn."

They hit the ship at an unbelievable speed and instantly cause a meltdown of the reactor. As the ship blows up, the immense blast quickly spreads out but suddenly stops suspended in space. All the heat and energy from the blast are quickly sucked back into itself instead of shooting out. All the power is absorbed into Rachel's burned body and she lets out a blood-curdling shrill as the rest of her being is disintegrated from the heat and plasma.

When all is said and done, it took only a few seconds for the blast to be sucked into the Phoenix's host causing her being to vaporize. Rachel Marko was no more.

Back on Earth, Annihilus picks up Kymella's body and walks onto the ship. Skrull limps after him and Nate follows them all. Osborn is sitting down in the pilot's seat and looking at his gauges and screens. "I'm not getting any reading from space. There is nothing out there. No Ragnarok. No Kree. No Rachel. I'm not even reading the Phoenix."

Annihilus sets Kymella's body down. "I couldn't find Shar. I think his body burned up."

Skrull sits down in a seat. "What happened? I saw the blast but it just disappeared."

Osborn continues to fiddle with his gauges. "Somehow the energy was sucked back into the Phoenix until I guess it burned itself out. It's own greed killed it. Kree knew it would happen too. The son a bitch actually did it."

Nate sulks into a seat and Annihilus puts his hand on Nate's shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I just wished it didn't turn out like this."

Annihilus turns back to Osborn. "Now what?"

"Well I guess we head back to base and contact the RGG and see what they have to say."

"Well can we stop for some grub? Cause I'm fricking hungry."

The ship takes off and heads for the horizon.

After over loading with energy and burning its host out, the tiny speck of energy that is the Phoenix falls through the Galaxy until the day when has enough strength to pull itself together. As it floats aimlessly through space it thinks of Rachel and of Earth. It dreams of getting back there and growing until it can once again continue its dream of destroying the universe.


End file.
